


White Christmas

by iam93percentstardust



Series: Holiday Song Fics 2016 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Homesickness, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: Wanda misses the snow in Sokovia but her first winter in America is spent in Louisiana. Tony and Steve notice that she seems pretty miserable so they plan something ridiculous to cheer her up.





	White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to ignore the majority of Captain America: Civil War (and the part of Age of Ultron where Pietro died) and therefore all of the Avengers from the cinematic universe are all together and they’re happy. I have also decided to ignore the fact that the cinematic universe did away with the fact that Clint is hard of hearing and Wanda is Jewish.

The Avengers never thought that they would be spending Christmas in Louisiana but there they were. Stuck in redneck country while they tried to chase down some hillbilly with a homemade Iron Man suit. It was Christmas Eve and they were sitting in the hotel penthouse Tony had rented.

Nat and T’Challa were on the computer, running an algorithm to track down the suit. Tony was a bit concerned that she could find him with that algorithm but she had assured him it didn’t work that way and, besides, he was too busy teaching Thor how to skype with Jane to really care. Clint was in the corner playing darts with Steve and Bucky, neither of whom were particularly good at darts but at least Clint was having fun.

Rhodey and Sam were swapping old war stories at the provided minibar and Bruce was showing Peter and Pietro some science experiments from when he was a child. In the kitchen, Vision and Scott were whipping up some pancakes for dinner- or at least, Scott was and Vision was learning how to not burn water.

Only Wanda sat alone, staring out the window, her open book forgotten on her lap.

She sighed. “I miss Sokovia,” she said quietly. She didn’t think anyone would hear her but Steve looked up.

“Wanda? Are you all right?” he asked.

She nodded quickly. “Yes. It’s just- it’s my first winter here. It always snowed in Sokovia.”

“I remember my first Christmas on this planet,” Thor said. “On Asgard, the snow glitters like jewels but here it’s just grey.”

“At least it’s snow,” Wanda replied.

Steve and Tony glanced at each other as chatter slowly picked up in the room again. “Thor, you think you’ve got it?” Tony asked. He didn’t wait for an answer before clapping him on the shoulder. “Great.” He strode over to Steve.

“What do you think?” Steve asked in a low voice.

“I think that it’s a shame we can’t give her a white Christmas but we can’t just leave this guy.” Then he paused. “A… white… Christmas,” he mused.

“Yeah,” Steve said, thinking he saw where this was going. “We arrange a Christmas party here?”

Tony shook his head. “No, she’s Jewish.”

“You’re right. That wouldn’t be appropriate. I forgot. So what were you thinking?”

Tony gave him a wicked grin. “I heard a rumor that you and Bucky were in a barbershop quartet once upon a time. Still think you got it?”

Steve chuckled. “Of course I do. Tenor. Bucky’s bass. But a quartet needs four people. Who else would sing?”

“Me,” Tony stated.

“You?”

“I am Italian, Steve. Of course I can sing.”

Steve still looked skeptical but he nodded. “And for the other?”

Tony glanced around the room. His eyes passed over Nat; her voice was too high for what he had in mind, although it was lovely. They discarded Peter- too young. Bruce was too volatile and he was pretty sure Thor wouldn’t know the words. Then he caught sight of Clint, humming under his breath.

“You ever hear Clint sing?” he asked curiously.

“Just because he’s hard of hearing doesn’t mean he can’t sing,” Steve admonished him.

“I know. I’ve just never heard him sing before. Thought maybe you had since you two do a lot of missions together.”

“Hey, Clint, Bucky!” Steve called. “Can we see you two for a second?” The other two exchanged glances but joined them. Tony checked to make sure that no one was paying attention to them and then ushered them all into one of the bedrooms.

“I didn’t know you were into that kind of stuff,” Bucky teased.

“Ha. Ha,” Tony replied dryly. “I think I’ve got an idea to cheer Wanda up.”

Ten minutes later, the four burst into the living room wearing matching Christmas sweaters. They lined up, Steve, Clint, Tony, and Bucky. “You ready, boys?” Tony asked. The other three nodded. “And a one, and a two, and a three.”

Clint and Bucky began to sing. “Buh duh duh dum dum dum dum duh dum dum dum.”

“I’m dreaming of a white Christmas,” Tony sang. “Just like the ones I used to know, where those treetops glisten, and children listen, to hear sleigh bells in the snow, the snow.”

“I-I-I am dreaming of a white Christmas,” he continued. Wanda giggled. “With every Christmas card I write. May your days, may your days, may your days be merry and bright and may all your Christmases be white.”

Steve chimed in as Tony joined Bucky and Clint. “I-I-I am dreaming of a white Christmas.” His voice nearly cracked as it soared on “Christmas” and Wanda burst out laughing. She wasn’t the only one who started giggling. Thor was laughing so hard he almost fell out of his chair. Peter was clutching his sides and Nat had turned from her computer to record the performance on her phone.

Still, the quartet pushed on through the song, ending with a jazzy adaptation of “Jingle Bells.” As they finished, the other Avengers applauded wildly but they only had eyes for Wanda.

“We know it isn’t the white Christmas you were thinking of,” said Tony.

“And we know that you don’t celebrate Christmas,” added Steve.

“But hopefully, this makes it a bit better,” continued Bucky.

“And that, maybe, this feels a little more like home,” finished Clint.

Wanda stood up, smiling broadly, and crossed the room. “Thank you so much,” she said as she gave them all hugs.


End file.
